Some wireless communication apparatuses, e.g., some types of smartphones or tablets, are capable of scene detection for determining the environment in which the phone or tablet user is located. This may thus allow a third party, e.g., an advertiser or a cultural organization, to send relevant information connected with the place where the user of the apparatus is located.
Thus, for example, if the user is located at a given tourist site, they may thus be sent restaurant addresses in the vicinity of the place where they are located. Similarly, they may also be sent information relating to certain historic buildings which are located in the vicinity of the place where they are located.
It is also possible for certain settings to be performed automatically by phone (e.g., with the aid of an audio sensor the location is detected as being quiet and the phone places itself in vibration mode).
Currently, scene detection by phone may be performed at set intervals. However, this does not offer any flexibility which may lead to an undue consumption of current detrimental to the longevity of the phone battery.
Another solution may be to use the GPS application on the phone to be able to locate the user in real time and therefore the scene detected.
However, here again, the use of the GPS function is detrimental to the phone's consumption.